This invention relates to battery condition monitoring and controlling of a battery charger for automatically charging battery cells as needed.
There are a number of prior art devices which operate in various manners to detect the specific gravity and/or electrolyte level of a battery. Normally when one of these devices indicate that a battery charge is low an operator can remove the battery for charging. However, none of the prior art devices use battery cell probe caps which probe each cell of a battery; indicate to the operator the state of charge (specific gravity) of the least fully-charged cell in battery; warn the operator of abnormally low electrolyte level or high temperature in any cell, and, automatically control a charging system.